Battle Scars
by Fiamatta Montague
Summary: In the end, it was their love that brought them back together. GraLu. Three-shot Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I'm back with a **GraLu** two-shots fic. I hope it's okay.

This is a Christmas Gift fic for Joy (**Hachibukai**), and Jasmine (**xmissjasminex**)

I hope you guys would love this!

P.S. even though I gave you a NaLu gift-fic already, Angel (**ilovecelestialice**) please ready your tissue and towels. Haha.

All mistakes are mine. This fic is un-beta'd.

Warning: Lots of Drama ahead. XD

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Battle Scars**

**.**

**.**

His fingers played through the piano like an unsung melody. Lucy's heart thumped with every note as it tried to pierce the depths of her heart.

She could not allow him to go on to battle alone. This was not the life she wanted for them, and even for him. But her opinion does not matter at this point. He was leaving, and all she could do was to stare at his fingers as he tries to play the melody he'd leave with her tonight.

Lucy tried to clutch Gray's shirt but she willed herself not to do it. She has to be strong.

It was time to let go.

Gray ended the song with a fast tempo – like a warrior going onto battle. As soon as the last note hung in the air, he quietly stood up and hugged Lucy from where she was sitting – beside him – and took one last glance at her before stepping out the door.

Her body was so stiff at the simple gesture because any longer – of his body pressed to hers, of his hands caressing her – would shatter the last pieces of resolve she had built up during the song.

It was time to let go.

* * *

The first few days since Gray had left were the worst days of her life. She was throwing up everywhere. Her pregnancy was not looking great. It was so hard to live by her own especially when she needed him the most during this time.

She occasionally receives some short phone calls from him during the months that followed, by then, her stomach was starting to swell and he still haven't got a clue as to what's happening. All Lucy could tell him was 'I have a surprise for you when you come home', and he would reply with 'I can't wait to be back in your arms'.

He would never tell her any stories about the war or how badly he's wounded. Lucy would always try to ask but Gray would dismiss it right away and instead he would ask about how she's doing and if she had already burned the house down with her cooking.

This would go on for almost three months. He would call, and she would answer –but she wouldn't tell him about the baby until he comes home – he would sometimes write a letter, but she could never reply because the army's always moving from one place to another.

The fourth month marked the start of her worst nightmare. Gray stopped calling, and even his occasional letters ceased arriving. Her loneliness and worry was escalating each day that the stress had taken its toll on her. It was later on that she found herself lying on the floor with the smell of blood filling her nose.

She lost her baby.

The few months after her miscarriage had been the most difficult. With her still coping from the loss of their child, and with Gray still missing in action. She thought the world might just end.

On the third month since Gray's disappearance, she thought it was too late and she had already started to accept the fact that her husband might really be gone. But she still couldn't find the strength to put away his belongings and all his pictures because it simply hurts.

She was finally starting to get her life straight again when her good friend Levy called her up and told Lucy that her husband, Gajeel, is no longer alive. Lucy cried a bucket of tears that night because Gajeel and Gray were on the same unit, and him being gone means only one thing.

She didn't bother to eat for days (in the hopes of ending her miserable life) but Erza (their childhood friend who lived in the nearby town) came rushing through her door and reminded her that Gray would never forgive himself if she continued being an empty shell made Lucy wanted to try and live once more.

Finally, after months of agony and a lot of 'It's okay, I'm sure he's happy from where he is right now', Lucy's one shimmer of hope came in the form of a phone call from the hospital who said that her husband, Lt. Gray Fullbuster, was currently admitted and recovering from his war injuries for nearly 6 months now.

She never had to think twice about leaving and rushing through the hospital only to find a blue-haired doctor standing protectively over her husband.

* * *

"NO! HE'S MINE!" the voice echoed throughout the pristine white room. The smell of antiseptics lingered in the air; complimenting the 'beeping' sound of the machine hooked up to the body of Lt. Gray Fullbuster.

The woman pointed a finger towards Lucy; her emotions getting the best of her, "And you can't take him away from me because I damn well kept him alive for these past six months while you were nowhere to be found." She stood close to Gray's bed – like a lioness protecting her cub.

Perhaps this was fate's cruel way to twist up her life. Lucy couldn't help but stood (stunned) in front of a woman – who gave back her husband's life – and in front of the bed where her dear Gray slept.

"I'm his wife." Lucy tried her best to not let her voice cracked. But the feelings were too much for her to bear.

The blue-haired doctor gave a sarcastic laugh. "Only on paper."

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't remember anything –", A pause. "- and all he knows right now, is that I am Juvia Loxar Fullbuster. His wife."

The pain was unbearable. It's chilling and –

"He said I love you to me, so what right do you have?"

- it felt like death knocking on her door.

"Look, he's gotten all better throughout this time. Who knows what will happen to him if you come barging into his life and ruin everything we've build up for these past few months?"

Lucy directed her eyes to look at Gray's almost lifeless body; she couldn't shake the feeling of guilt that was eating her heart. She knew she was at fault – in some way or another. She should have stopped him from leaving their house on that cold dark night. She should have tried to convince him to stay with her – especially when she was carrying their child.

She could have done it.

But she chose not to.

She had to let him go because deep in her heart, she knew Gray wanted so badly to save their country – for her, for him, and for their future. If he knew she had conceived, would Gray somehow have a change of mind and heart about going into battle?

Probably not.

Gray grew up alone in the streets. His parents were killed along with the other people in his town. He was the only survivor left. His innocent eyes were tainted by the bloodstains and the dismembered bodies of his mother and father lying on the floor long before he knew the word 'war'. This is why he was so determined to end the killings happening around.

Because he wouldn't want someone else to live the life he had.

And right now, here is an opportunity for Gray to start anew, to forget the pains and sufferings he went through, and to have a white canvas ready to be painted on with beautiful and vivid colours. Meeting her now would just become a bitter reminder.

Juvia was right. How could she hold a claim to someone who doesn't know her at all? Forcing him to come with her would do more harm than good.

But she loves him.

Half of her wanted the best for Gray – to let him recover and live a new life. But another half of her wanted him back, in her arms, in her bed; because otherwise would be just be pain.

Yet here was another woman, who loves him and whom he loves back. They would be happy. He would be happy. But she couldn't deal with this any longer. She needed some time to think and to assess her feelings. After all, she is the real Lucy Fullbuster, so why was she hesitating so much?

Turning on her heels, Lucy left the room as quietly as possible but not without leaving a word.

"I'll be back."

She didn't even wait for Juvia's reply because the moment she reached the garden outside the hospital, she wept bitterly and harshly.

Because life was so cruel by taking away not only her child but also her husband.

* * *

Juvia heaved a long sigh at Lucy's retreat. With the slump form and defeated look on the blonde, she knew she had won the fight.

"Um, Doctor?" Gray said.

Panic washed over the doctor's face. Was he awake all these time? Did he hear her conversation with Lucy?

"Yes?" She replied - hesitation coating her voice.

"Did someone come to visit? Was it my wife? You know how much I'm missing her–"Gray turned his face to look at the window, "- I have a lot to make up to her. If only my legs would allow me –"

"Then you should rest some more. Don't worry; I'll take good care of you."

"Thank you, doctor."

"It's my pleasure."

There was a heartbeat that passed before Gray – now wide awake and sitting on his bed – asked Juvia the same question for the past 90 days.

"Can you tell me the colour of the sky today?"

.

.

* * *

So, I hope you guys like this story. I had a lot of fun writing this especially because it's angst and drama. OH HOW I LOVE DRAMAS.

So this will be a two-shot and would probably be updated during Christmas day.

(i'll edit this once more after I finish writing part 2)

Thanks so much!

Anyways, thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts.

**~o~**

**Your reviews make me happy! So just click that review button at the bottom of the page! ^^**

**Fia.**


	2. Chapter 2

This is a Christmas Gift fic for Joy (**Hachibukai**), and Jasmine (**xmissjasminex**)

I hope you guys would love this!

P.S. even though I gave you a NaLu gift-fic already, Angel (**ilovecelestialice**) please ready your tissue and towels. Haha.

All mistakes are mine. This fic is un-beta'd.

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

.

.

**Monday, April 1****st****.**

Lucy shows up early at the hospital. Her hair (still) a dishevelled mess from last night's breakdown with her eyes' red and puffy from the lack of sleep. She thought the tears had stopped after she left Gray. Yet when she lay down on her bed last night, everything crumbled into pieces.

She meets the nurse (who was kind enough to tell her about Dr. Loxar's visitation schedule) upon rounding up the corner and gives her a warm smile. From there, it takes about twenty steps before she finally reaches Gray's room.

Her fingers curl at the doorknob and she takes in a deep breath before finally opening the door. Hesitation creeps in her body at first, but she pushes the thought away once her eyes meets the slumbering form of her husband.

Contentment fills her entire being as she watches (in deafening and longing silence) the rise and fall of her husband's chest.

_For now, this is enough._

She stays inside the room for two hours (doing nothing except staring and occasionally brushing off Gray's hair from his face) before she finally stands up and prepares to leave.

_I'll see you tomorrow._

.

.

**Tuesday, April 2****nd****.**

Today, Lucy brings with her a bouquet of freshly picked white roses (her favourites) and arranges them besides his bed. She feels better than yesterday and before she could stop herself, she hovers over his form and kisses his cheeks (her favourite part of his face).

This time, she doesn't stay for long because it's _Tuesday _(because it means Dr. Loxar would come by earlier)_._

But it is okay.

She would take it as long as she sees him.

_Because for now, it is enough._

.

.

**Wednesday, April 3****rd****.**

She gets an unexpected early phone call. Her heart races fast because she thinks something has happened to Gray. But the moment she hears Levy's soothing voice on the phone, relief wash over her. And it was a minute too late when she realizes that she proceeded to tell Levy the events for the past three days.

"So that's what happened."

"Lucy, I'm sure _that_ Doctor is lying. Gray could never do that to you."

"That's what I told myself. But –" She pauses for a bit (as if contemplating whether it was all right to tell this to her friend) "- I really don't care. As long as he's alive; it is enough for me."

"But you shouldn't think about it that way!"

"Levy, I'm sorry; I have to go. I need to see him now."

"Please-"Lucy hears some mumbling on the other side before Levy finally speaks again."- just don't give up on him, okay? He needs you."

"I promise."

She hangs the phone up and takes a glance at the clock.

_6:35am._

It was time to go.

.

.

**Thursday, April 4****th****.**

She brings with her their wedding rings (because he left _his_ inside the house saying 'I wouldn't want it to get lost in battle') and places it inside his left hand. Initially, she wanted to place the ring on his finger but decided against it.

Juvia Loxar would kill her if she did.

So, she settles for the next best thing and hopes that _it _sparks a memory long forgotten. When she realizes what time it is, she stands up and whispers into his ear.

"_I'll be back soon, I promise."_

And she leaves as soundlessly as the way she entered.

.

.

**Friday, April 5****th****.**

He knows his wife must have visited him yesterday because there is no way in hell that his wedding ring – with Lucy's name carved inside of it – would materialize out of nowhere. He may be blind but he _knows_ by heart the warmth and solace this simple ring posses.

The minutes trickled and turned into hours but no Lucy Fullbuster greets him this morning.

"Dr. Loxar –" Because saying 'Juvia' (even at her insistent demand) doesn't seem right, "- I know my wife has come. Why didn't you inform me?"

Juvia Loxar purses her lips as she silently curses the _woman_ who ruined her life.

"Gray –" If the blonde won't stop, then she'll just make him do it. "- I admit, she came here. But you were fast asleep that time."

Hope bubbles inside his chest. "When is she coming back?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is – " _It is better this way, because I am what you need. No one else._"- she probably doesn't love you anymore."

"You're lying." _Because this is Lucy were talking about here._

"Oh? So tell me Gray, if she does love you, why did she give back the wedding ring that you're hiding in that hand of yours? –"

"She probably left it as a reminder of her presence."

"Really? Then why didn't she come back here? Why didn't she even leave a message for you?"

"I..." He feels his sanity breaking with each passing second. _Could she really have left me?_

"Suppose she does love you still, are you ready to face her in your current state?" Juvia took a deep breath before continuing, "You're blind. And there's a possibility that you can no longer walk because of the injuries you sustained. Can you bear to see her cry and suffer because of what you **have **become?"

If he did not owe his life to Juvia Loxar, he would have shouted and screamed at her for thinking so low of _his _wife. Lucy is different from all the other women out there. She loves him unconditionally; asking nothing in return.

She is perfect.

She is _his_ life.

Yet, even though he wanted to tell Juvia Loxar all these, he wouldn't erase the fact that she _has_ a point. His wife would surely suffer from his current predicament. Life would be harder (especially) for Lucy because he would need her to be his light and guide.

He promised her happiness.

He promised her the world.

He promised her his life.

How could he fulfil all those things now? When he is blind and nowhere near the man she had married two years ago?

"Please leave now doctor. I want to rest." He said it with finality in his voice.

"Suit yourself."

She's nearly out of the door when she remembers something.

"By the way, the sky's colour is blue."

.

.

**Wednesday April 9****th****.**

It has been five days since Lucy's last visit. He wakes up early every single day just to wait for her arrival.

But she didn't come.

Perhaps his doctor was probably right. His wife must have left him for good. After all, who would love a blind and nearly crippled man?

He is about to take a nap when he hears the nurse enter.

"It's time for your rehabilitation, Sir."

And for a fraction of a second, he considers the idea of stopping all treatments because what is life without his wife? But then again, for now, he will continue what he has done for the past few months.

Because she will definitely come back.

"Thank you."

.

.

**Friday, April 12****th****.**

The rain suddenly pours as Lucy's about to enter the hospital. Her heart is beating fast at the thought of seeing him again.

She hoped Gray could forgive her long absence because she had some things to take care of back home. But now, everything is okay.

The short drizzle stops fifteen minutes later. Her shoes were damp with rain water but that did not deter her from entering his room.

She greets him with a peck on his cheek and tells him how much she misses him (and how the rain had almost soaked her to the bone).

It was when she placed her hand over his that she felt _the ring_ on his finger.

_It looks so perfect in his hand. _

And then, she feels his hand squeeze hers in return (as if her husband wanted to comfort her). But she dismisses the thought a second later because she knows he is fast asleep.

_I must be dreaming._

.

.

**Thursday, April 25****th****.**

Finally, after how many days of waiting, he finally had the chance to feel his wife once more. It first started out as a gentle squeeze of her hand – a gesture he often makes nowadays; he does this every time Lucy tells him 'I miss you'.

And then, when Lucy tells him of tales about how her cooking has improved for the past (almost) eleven months, he would try to control a small smile forming in his face. She was just too cute for him not to laugh at.

Sometimes, Gray would even faint turning on his sides (while pretending he was asleep) because he merely could not hold his laughter at Lucy's cute antics that consists mainly of 'Gray, I can't wait for you to wake up because I don't have someone to bully now', 'I can't wait to poison you with my newest concoctions', and 'Honey, seriously, open your eyes already! My beautiful and glowing skin would go to waste soon.'

He wanted so badly to talk to her, to hug her, and to just kiss all her worries away. But those have to wait.

For now, he would focus on using his legs again –to be able to walk and stand on his own two feet.

"Sir, are you ready?"

Gray turns to the direction of the door and nods his head.

"I am."

.

.

**Saturday, May 4****th****.**

Lucy is unusually quiet as she sits beside his bed.

For the past few days, she had told him of tales ranging from happy to sad. She told him about how their farm had produced some good crops this year (which almost took an entire visit because she had to give a blow by blow report to his husband). On the other days, she talked about their friends, how Erza and Jellal had finally married last October, how Levy's kid (their goddaughter) is starting to reach the age of the terrible two's soon, and how she cried upon hearing Gajeel's death.

Sometimes, when she couldn't control herself, Lucy would end up crying by Gray's bedside. She would tell him how hard she fought against her loneliness and grief these past few months (alone), of how Erza snapped her back to reality when she learned of his death, and of how she tried to give dying a room in her mind – because she simply wanted to give up.

But today is unlike any other.

She thought of a hundred different ways on how to break the news to him but to no avail. How could you tell the one person you love the most about their _loss_? Is there a proper way on how to break the news without hurting the others' feelings?

Lucy's not dumb. She knows he's awake (because even his breathing is so familiar to her) yet he acted as though he wasn't. His reasons are unclear to her but she would give him this privilege. When the time is right (with his strength and courage back inside of him), she knows he would be the one to break this silence.

"Gray," she pauses for a bit as she wipes away the tears that formed in her eyes, "we lost our child".

_I can do this._

"I was going to tell you about her but you never came back. It happened on a warm September night when I was drowning on my own despair. I'm sorry." She chokes at her next words, "I should have been stronger but I became such a mess when I heard you were missing..."

She wants to tell him how badly she tried to save their child-

-of how badly she tried not to crumble into pieces;

-of how she spent the nights looking aimlessly at the sky;

-of how she tried to cling to sanity by thinking _of_ him.

"I'm so sorry."

She never waits for his response as she ran though the door.

(It is only after the door closes that Gray let the tears fall and slaps his thighs in frustration and anger for ruining his wife's life).

_Perhaps the doctor is right after all – I don't deserve her love._

.

.

**Monday, May 13****th****.**

He still can't forget Lucy's confession. How could he not notice the signs of her pregnancy? Surely he was the densest man in the world. How could he screw up things like this? How can he face her after all that has happened?

Ever since that day (even though Lucy tells him 'I forgive you' and 'It's not your fault'), he could never erase the fact that he is the one to blame. He knows his wife's waiting for his small responses and gestures, but he never gave in.

Lucy deserves much more than a horrible man like him.

"Gray, stop being stubborn and drink your medicines." He hears his doctors' voice at the background.

"No. I don't want it."

Juvia grits her teeth in annoyance at Gray's childish antics. If she had known that by coaxing Lucy to tell Gray of her miscarriage would lead to this, she would have never urged the blonde to do so.

It happened around two weeks ago (when she overheard the blonde talking on the phone about some 'lost baby') that she started convincing Lucy to tell her secret. She thought it would jeopardize the couple's relationship and leave Gray devastated and angry at his wife.

Actually, she had it all planned out. As soon as Gray starts to grieve, she would lend him her shoulders and be there for him (until he forgets Lucy). He would then realize his mistake by marrying the blonde. Slowly, she would weave into his heart until _she's_ all he would think about.

Bu this was not the case.

Her plans have backfired and took a turn for the worse.

She feels her fingers shaking in irritation and anger as Gray refuses his treatment once more.

"Gray. For the last time, drink your medicines."

He shakes his head and she feels her patience break every passing second.

"Please."

"I SAID NO!"

And finally, she cracks.

"You are so pathetic moping around here. If you love her so badly, then try to help yourself dammit!"

It is when she leaves that she realizes what she has done.

_I blew it all up._

.

.

**Sunday, May 26****th****.**

Lucy feels that something has change.

His face is no longer scowling and his shy touches are back. He still pretends to be asleep but it's all right.

Because she has been forgiven.

And that's all that matters.

"I love you" she says finally.

_But sadly, you already love someone else._

.

.

**Friday, May 31****st****.**

After months of rehabilitation, he can finally will his legs to move.

"Sir, you're improvement is so fast. With a few more therapy, I'm sure you'll be able to walk soon!"

He smirks.

"Of course. I have an important date soon."

The nurse chuckles from behind – obviously knowing what he's talking about.

"Do you think she'll come Mira?"

She helps him sit on the chair as he gulps down a cup of water.

"Yes. But probably not on Tuesday."

He raises a questioning eyebrow.

"Because the evil queen is going to be around."

.

.

**Tuesday, June 4****th****.**

Lucy steps in the hospital at six in the morning. Her mind is screaming at her to come back tomorrow but she needs to see him (even for a minute).

She turns on her heels and finally reaches his door-

_A few more minutes and she'll arrive._

-only to find an empty bed (with a very awake and healthy Gray Fullbuster standing with red roses on his hands).

The tears fell immediately.

"Y-you're aw-awake." She sobs.

"Yes." He walks (slowly) closer towards her. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting Lucy Fullbuster, I had to make sure I'll be standing up when I face you."

Lucy catches him as he almost stumbles on the ground.

"Sorry, I guess I need more practice."

She shushes him with her finger and hugs him tight.

"It's okay. We'll take it slowly."

"I'm sorry I can no longer see –"

She tries to stop him from talking but Gray continues on (he owes her this much).

"-but I know I can still play our old piano without worry." He winks a tired left eye at her direction.

"Gray pleas-"

"It's such a shame to not see your face anymore, but don't worry –", he reaches for her hand and places it beside his thumping heart, "-I have it painted right here with your beautiful radiant smile."

"But-"

"Lucy, I love you. And I hope you won't get tired of this blind man."

Understanding finally dawns on her, on why Gray still wears his wedding ring, on why he refuses to see her until he can stand, on why Juvia Loxar tries so hard to get her out of his life.

It is all clear now –

"Never."

-because Gray will always be hers (something an accomplished and highly regarded doctor could never have).

"I love you too." And she moves forward to catch his lips and seal their love with a kiss.

"Lucy?" he pulls back a little as he tries to picture her face in his mind.

"Hm?"

"Happy Anniversary."

.

.

* * *

Seriously, GraLu is having a soft spot in my heart right now. A broody and blind Gray all the more makes him adorable. I wonder if he still wants to have some kids? OOHHH. (MY HEART *KYAAAAA*)

This is now going to be three part story. (I Blame my fangirl heart for this)

Thanks so much!

(And I'm off to hibernation mode... see you in February?)

Anyways, thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts.

**~o~**

**Your reviews make me happy! So just click that review button at the bottom of the page! ^^**

**Fia**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for sticking with this three shot until the end.

I'll be editing the entire story soon –much to my hearts content. And will post them one by one.

Until then, please enjoy the last chapter.

I hope you like it!

All mistakes are mine. This fic is un-beta'd.

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

.

.

There are times when Lucy would sit by the windowsill and just marvel at the view before her eyes. Sometimes, when the weather's a little too cold for her taste, she would prepare a glass of hot cocoa and drink it slowly as she replays various events in her life.

The first sip would always remind her of the time when her husband was still in the hospital – of pains and heartaches, of hurt and comfort. By then, the tears would start to fall one by one (as if shedding them would rid her of bitter memories). And then afterwards, she would give out a hearty laugh, loud enough for _him_ to hear as he lay awake on their bed – across the room from where she's sitting.

Lucy knows laughing by one's self seemed so silly. But she doesn't really care.

Once, when she was crying silently, Gray suddenly walked through the door, asking her if everything is okay. It was at that moment that realization hit her hard – her husband may be blind, but he's still as perceptive as ever (as if he didn't lose his sight).

"_I'm okay." She said as she wiped away the streak of tears from her face._

"_Then don't cry. It pains me when you cry." Gray said as he walked towards her._

From then on, she would try to hide her tears through laughter. But then again, her husband was no fool. He never was and he never will. And maybe that's the reason why that even with her laughter, he would paste a scowl on his face every time she enters their room. The same scowl from that fateful day six months ago.

Lucy could never forget that day. The events still haunted her until now – his scowl, her disbelief, and Dr. Loxar's anger. Perhaps jealousy is the greatest enemy of any woman in love, because one moment she was hugging Gray so tightly, the next she was yanked out of his touch by an angry doctor.

"_You filthy woman! How dare you lay your hands on Gray." Juvia trembled in anger as she held Lucy's collar on her hands._

"_Get your hands off her!" Gray shouted in a distance as he struggled to stand up from where he sat._

"_You see what you've done? You've hurt him so badly after I mended him back together!" _

_She could see the anger in Juvia's eyes. Somehow, her heart softened at the sight. But this is a fight she could never try to throw away. Gray is her husband. He is hers. And she has every right in the world to hug him, get close to him, and even kiss him with every passing moment._

"_Dr. Loxar, I appreciate your efforts, and I'm sure my husband feels the same way." She took a deep breath before continuing. "However, I would appreciate it all the more if you stop this possessive act because you damn well know to whom Gray rightfully belongs."_

_She glanced at Gray for a second before continuing."He was never yours."_

After that incident, Dr. Juvia Loxar never showed her face to them again. It was two weeks after that Mira (the nurse attendant of Gray) told them that the pretty doctor died during a bombing on the outskirts of town.

Two months later, they went home – away from the smell of antiseptics, away from the sickening colour of the hospital, away from all the smell of blood.

And slowly, Gray recovered his strength and was finally able to walk.

Life has never been better.

* * *

Sometimes, when the moon was up and when silence engulfs their home, Gray would quietly and discreetly reach out for Lucy's hand; kissing it and caressing it with as much gentleness as he could muster. And then, when he finishes kissing her hand, he would reach up and kiss her forehead before letting sleep consume him completely.

He knows things will never go back to how it was. Like how his sight could never come back.

But it's okay.

Because even though he could no longer see, he could still play their piano with as much vigor as he had before. He could still cook breakfast for his wife on Sundays and could still move like he never lost his sight.

There are times when they make love that Lucy teases him to the point of blushing herself. She says he never _misses and fails _to make her feel excitement and pleasure all at the same time. To which he would always reply that out of all the things he's good at, he's at his best when it comes to her body.

Their afternoons are always spent either her reading him a book, or him just lying on their bed while she goes and sits at their windowsill.

Her cocoa drink is always a tad bit sweeter than how he likes his to be made.

He knows this because after Lucy takes the first sip of her drink, she would always come back in their room – bringing her drink along – and massages his scowl away.

Funny enough, she would _always _offer him her drink – even though she knows he would finish it off for her.

And he would simply smile after it's done.

There are also times when he would get up from the bed and walk across the room. He would always stop by the door and marvel at his wife's form - careful not to disturb her peace.

Gray also doesn't believe in miracles, but just this once, he would let himself believe it. Because for a few days now, he found out that his imagination pales in comparison to the real one, his wife has never been so beautiful in his eyes.

At last, he could see her smile.

But of course, he would never tell it to her – not yet anyway; especially when she herself still has a secret to share.

Gray smirks to himself when he sees Lucy sitting beside him, his eyes travelling to her stomach.

Indeed, life has never been better.

.

.

* * *

See you all in my next GraLu fic!

P.S. Joy and Angel, feast your eyes for my next GraLu shinsengumi inspired fic. Ohohoho. I love you both!

Anyways, thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts.

**~o~**

**Your reviews make me happy! So just click that review button at the bottom of the page! ^^**

**Fia**


End file.
